1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed high density electrical receptacle connector and complementary plug, and particularly to the compatibility of the electrical receptacle with an existing electrical plug.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,382 discloses a single port electrical connector and a shielding receptacle (or cage) for a pluggable transceiver module. U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,446 discloses a tall electrical connector having stacked ports and a shielding cage. U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,133 discloses an electrical connector having stacked ports with low profile.
An improved high speed high density electrical connector is desired.